Memperjuangkan? Diperjuangkan?
by The Sirius of Black Daria
Summary: Mencintai, sudah menjadi insting setiap mahluk hidup. Dari cerita yang kudengar bahkan untuk Iblis sekalipun. Lalu kesimpulannya, apakah mencintai itu sebuah dosa? Lalu mana yang lebih baik? Memperjuangkan? atau diperjuangkan? Challenge Fic #perjuangan #14Agustus with Kaito Akahime.


Mencintai, sudah menjadi insting setiap mahluk hidup. Bahkan Iblis sekalipun. Dari cerita yang kudengar Iblis begitu mencintai Tuhan. Karenanya ia tidak ingin ada yang lebih darinya –lebih pintar, lebih dicintai Tuhan. Saat itu Iblis memberontak, meski itu harus membuatnya dikutuk oleh eksistensi yang paling dipujanya. Kemudian Iblis jatuh ke dalam neraka paling dalam dan ia kehilangan segalanya. Ia kehilangan cinta Tuhan.

Lalu kesimpulannya, apakah mencintai itu sebuah dosa?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prince of Tennis © Takeshi Konomi**

 **Memperjuangkan? Diperjuangkan? © The Sirius of Black Daria**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Hoi! Awas!" suara seseorang yang seumuran denganku terdengar sayup-sayup. Aku melirik dan menemukan sebuah benda melesat ke arahku dengan kecepatan cepat.

"Aaahh! Sialan! Sa-Sakit!" eramku tak jelas, perpaduan antara rasa kesal dan rasa sakit tak terbendung. Benda yang melesat itu mengenai wajahku tanpa sungkan, meninggalkan bekas merah yang cukup kentara.

Sejenak pandanganku menjadi buram, rasa menyengat yang tak nyaman muncul di ujung pangkal hidung. Setelahnya bau amis menguar, mengisi setiap relung di paru-paru yang bisa disesaki udara.

"Ah, dia mimisan!" suara panik membahana di udara –suara percampuran antara sedikit melengking dan berat, tipe suara anak laki-laki di masa pubertasnya. Suara langkah kaki berlari mendekat. Sepasang tangan merangkulku yang kini terduduk di lantai lapangan.

"Sakit," gumamku lagi, sembari mengepalkan tanganku keras.

"Maaf. Aku tidak sengaja," tubuhku terangkat cukup mudah dan kini orang itu memapahku, "Kita harus membawamu ke UKS."

Aku tidak banyak menjawab, yang kulakukan hanyalah membiarkan orang itu mengarahkan tubuhku. Tunggu tubuhku membaik, aku akan memukul orang ini dengan begitu keras. Tidak, aku tarik kata-kataku. Aku akan membunuhnya. Aku akan benar-benar membunuhnya.

.

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja. Hanya saja kalau kau merasa pusing setelah ini segeralah ke rumah sakit. Pakai salep ini di tempat yang membengkak, akan sangat membantumu."

Aku menatap dokter jaga di sekolahku itu dengan menyipitkan mata. Sesekali meringis saat memaksakan untuk tersenyum.

"Tulang hidungku tidak patah 'kan, Sensei?" tanyaku, sedikit banyak merasa panik.

Tertawa renyah, pria paruh baya itu mengelus kepalaku, "Hidungmu tetap mancung seperti biasanya. Setelah ini lihat saja cermin di sana."

Aku melirik ke arah cermin yang tergantung di sudut lain ruangan lalu mengangguk paham, "Akan aku lakukan nanti."

Karena sekarang ada hal lain yang lebih penting yang harus aku lakukan. Hal yang tidak lain adalah membunuh orang yang telah membuatku kesakitan seperti ini. Meski begitu kosakata membunuh terlalu mengerikan jika digunakan oleh anak bau kencur sepertiku. Aku tidak akan benar-benar membunuh anak itu, aku hanya akan menyakitinya hingga ia merasa mungkin kematian akan jadi lebih baik.

Menghela napas menghadapi sikapku, Sensei berkata, "Wajahmu baik-baik saja. Ah, Yukimura-kun, tolong jaga dia. Aku harus ke ruang guru dulu, ada rapat."

"Baik, Sensei," dari ekor mataku aku mampu melihat calon korbanku mengangguk sopan.

Kalau diperhatikan kembali, pemuda itu memiliki kaki yang cukup jenjang untuk ukuran anak SMP.

"Kau pasti anak kelas 3," cibirku keras tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari kali jenjangnya.

"Ah? Un, kau benar. Kamu, anak kelas 2-4, Azumane Hiyoko ya?" ucapnya dengan nada suara yang lembut.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu? Kau _stalker_?! Kau sengaja me–" bagaikan disambar petir tubuhku berjengit, wajahku mendongkak dan untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat wajah pemuda itu dengan jelas, membuatku tidak mampu melanjutkan ucapanku.

Karena di sana terpampang sebuah wajah yang begitu cantik. Dengan kulit yang sedikit kecoklatan, iris berwarna violet yang begitu indah, hidung yang terpahat sempurna, bibir bagian bawah yang penuh, jangan lupakan surai bergelombang miliknya yang lebih indah daripada gelombang laut Kanagawa.

Wajah yang begitu sempurna.

Wajah dari orang yang tadinya ingin kupukul sekeras mungkin.

"Kau… siapa?" tanyaku kemudian, "Memangnya di sekolah ini ada orang sepertimu?"

Memiringkan wajahnya sedikit pemuda itu menggaruk ujung dagunya, tampak sekali ada kebingungan di sana.

"Aku Yukimura Seiichi. Ada, tentu ada," ia tersenyum simpul, "Mungkin kamu tidak menyadarinya saja."

Beberapa saat kemudian kami jatuh dalam keheningan tiada tara, hanya saling memandang.

"Argh!" aku menggeram frustasi, "Jawab saja, bagaimana kau tahu namaku? Bahkan kelasku."

"Ah, soal itu!" tampak bersemangat pemuda itu mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang tadi diduduki oleh Sensei, "Anak klubku sering membicarakanmu!"

"Eh?" Kedua alisku bertautan, terlebih melihatnya tersenyum hingga matanya membentuk satu garis.

"Kau primadona. Hampir seluruh anggota klubku menyukaimu," tertawa ringan ia mengusap air mata yang terbentuk di sudut matanya, "Mereka sering bertengkar tidak jelas, dan aku jadi harus sering memarahi mereka."

Melihat wajahku yang tampak tidak mengerti apapun kemudian ia menjelaskan, "Mereka bertengkar karena memperebutkanmu."

"Ha?!" dalam kebingunganku aku membuat raut wajah yang melibatkan banyak otot sehingga membuat rasa sakit itu menguar kembali, "Aw!"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya, terlihat khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja," ucapku tersenyum, mencoba sebisa mungkin meniru senyuman seorang malaikat, "Yang benar saja!"

Segalanya terjadi begitu cepat. Aku berteriak keras lalu meloncat ke arah pemuda itu, menghadiahinya dengan sebuah tinju keras tepat di wajah.

Karena bagiku, mata dibayar mata.

Mata manusiaku, dibayar oleh mata seorang Malaikat nan indah.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi," begitu komentar pendek yang dikeluarkan oleh Sensei saat mengobati luka yang aku berikan kepada Yukimura.

"Aw," ringis Yukimura pelan dan elegan ketika Sensei mengompres hidungnya dengan es batu. Sedikit penasaran kenapa ada beberapa orang yang terlahir indah, bahkan di saat yang tidak tepat. Ia akan tetap terlihat indah.

Aku memilih diam tidak bersuara, duduk di atas kasur rawat. Menyilangkan tanganku angkuh, aku menekuk dahiku keras.

"Nanti dahimu ah cepat berkerut lho," komentar si surai biru tua itu sembari memaksakan diri tersenyum.

"Apa pedulimu?" sergahku garang.

Mengangkat bahunya polos ia kemudian berkata, "Entahlah?"

Kemudian kami bertiga tenggelam dalam keheningan yang janggal namun nyaman. Masing-masing dari kami memikirkan sesuatu, yang bisa jadi saling tidak berkaitan.

"Baiklah selesai. Aku akan memberimu salep yang sama seperti yang aku berikan kepadanya," Sensei menunjukku dengan wajah kesal, "Kalau kau pusing atau kepalamu terasa sakit kau harus–"

"Sensei, sejauh itu aku mengerti," Yukimura tersenyum lembut meski aku yakin ia menahan rasa perih yang tidak sedikit, "Aku baik-baik saja."

Dalam diamku aku memperhatikan interaksi kedua orang itu, ada sesuatu yang aneh. Sensei terlihat begitu khawatir, berbeda saat ia menanganiku tadi.

Wajah Yukimura memang lebih cantik daripada diriku atau mungkin daripada perempuan di luaran sana, tapi tetap saja 'kan?

"Kau," Sensei mendekat ke arahku lalu menyentil dahiku pelan, "Lakukan hal seperti tadi lagi, dan aku akan memastikan kau diskors dari klub larimu."

"Apa?!" protesku keras, "Dia yang salah! Kenapa jadi aku yang diancam?"

"Aku akan kembali rapat, Azumane," menghela napas lelah Sensei kemudian berbalik pergi, "Ingat! Macam-macam, skors dari kegiatan klub!"

Samar-samar aku mendengar suaranya bergema dari lorong.

"Kau senang sekarang, ha?" cibirku, "Melihatku seperti ini."

Suara tawa menyusul kemudian. Aku lirik pemuda yang lebih tua setahun dariku itu penuh kebencian. Aku ingin menghancurkannya.

"Bagaimana reaksi anak-anak jika mereka tahu sifat aslimu ya?" ujarnya sembari sesekali meringis, "Kamu menarik Azumane-kun."

"Berisik!" ucapku kemudian yang disusul oleh keheningan lainnya.

Hening dikurangi sosok Yukimura yang terus tersenyum lembut ke arahku.

.

.

.

Dua hari setelah itu terdapat memar yang terpampang jelas di wajahku. Warnanya ungu kebiruan. Membuat setiap orang yang melihatnya jadi meringis perih dan bertanya, "Ada apa? Kau kenapa?"

Lalu pertanyaan kedua paling sering lainnya adalah, "Kenapa kau dan Yukimura memiliki luka yang sama?"

Ngomong-ngomong mereka memanggil Yukimura dengan banyak panggilan yang berbeda. Membuatku harus menaikan sebelah alisku dulu ketika ada yang menyebut nama panggilannya. Panggilan normal yang masih bisa aku terima adalah "Yukimura-kun", "Yukimura-san", "Yukimura-senpai", dan "Sei-chan". Lalu panggilan yang tidak bisa aku terima adalah "Kapten tim tenis", baiklah aku baru tahu dia seorang kapten. "Anak Dewa", kau… serius? "Setan Rikkai", seorang pemuda bersurai hitam menjulur seperti rumput laut sempat berlari ke arahku sembari membombardir dengan banyak sekali pertanyaan, "Laki-laki berwajah cantik", nah untuk yang ini aku bisa langsung menebaknya.

Tapi keingin tahuan orang-orang di sekitarku berlabuh pada suatu kesimpulan, "Tidak 'kah kau merasa ini takdir? Mungkin kalian jodoh."

Jodoh. Ya, yang benar saja.

"Hei anak dewa," panggilku sembari melemparkan sesuatu yang ditangkapnya dengan mudah, "Untukmu. Itu bisa membuat memarnya cepat menghilang."

"Anak dewa?" tanyanya sembari melihat barang yang aku lempar, "Ah, terima kasih? Tapi, kenapa?"

"Aku lelah dengan semua pertanyaan, entah pernyataan atau harapan menggelikan semua orang tentang takdir dan jodoh," jawabku panjang lebar.

"Maksudmu? Ah, maaf aku tidak begitu menangkap inti pembicaraanmu," terlihat bingung, Yukimura melirik ke kiri dan kanannya.

"Ah, pokoknya pakai saja itu!" aku mengerlingkan mataku bosan lalu segera pergi dari sana.

Dari kejauhan aku bisa mendengar keributan yang dibuat oleh anggota tim tenis, hal semacam,

"Buchou! Kau curang!"

Atau,

"Tadi itu apa!"

Masih bisa aku dengar dengan jelas. Anak laki-laki memang merepotkan.

.

.

.

Suara seseorang yang entah kenapa menjadi familiar akhir-akhir ini menyapaku senja itu. Di mana langit mengeluarkan semburat kemerahannya yang begitu indah.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku saat melihat sosoknya mendekat dan meletakkan sebuah tas belanja di sampingku.

Terdiam seperti tengah berpikir ia kemudian menjawab singkat, "Sesuatu. Untukmu. Buka saja."

Meski mengirimkan tatapan pembunuh terbaikku namun tetap saja aku penasaran dan akhirnya membuka pemberian darinya, "Sepatu lari?"

"Sebentar lagi kamu akan ada pertandingan bukan?" tanyanya segera.

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku masih tidak mengerti.

"Untuk kamu pakai," jawabnya begitu jelas dan segera.

"Aku tahu sepatu itu untuk dipakai, tapi kenapa kau harus repot-repot?" untuk sekejap aku melemaskan bahuku, rasanya cukup lelah juga selalu dalam kondisi siap siaga ketika berada di dekat pemuda berparas cantik ini.

"Anggap saja sebagai rasa terima kasih atas obat yang kamu berikan tempo hari," jawabnya polos, ia kemudian duduk di sebelahku.

"Tapi itu obat pelemah syaraf," ucapku sembari tersenyum masa bodoh.

"He? Bohong! Bohong 'kan!" wajah Yukimura terlihat panik, ia mencoba menatapku dan meminta kebenaran.

"Kau pikir aku bercanda? Kau tidak sadar aku begitu membencimu?" aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan berhenti menjadikannya objek untuk dilihat, "Rileks bodoh, mana mungkin juga 'kan?"

Yukimura terasa mirip dengan gula. Manis memang, tapi jika terlalu banyak rasanya akan jadi aneh. Semakin lama aku menatapnya, maka perasaanku jadi ikut menjadi aneh. Perasaan jantung berdegup yang tidak biasa. Apa aku sakit? Tapi aku tahu apa? Aku hanya seorang anak perempuan kelas 2 SMP.

"Kenapa kau begitu senang _berlari_?" ia bertanya kemudian.

Aku mengerlingkan mataku bosan ke arahnya, dan Yukimura diam tidak berkata apapun lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih," aku mengangkat sebelah sepatu baruku itu.

"Un," Yukimura mengangguk dan bergumam kecil, "Kamu tahu? Ulang tahunku 5 Maret."

"Ha? Lalu apa?" aku berucap skeptis, "Kau berharap aku membalas kebaikanmu ini?"

"Memberi hadiah pada orang yang berulang tahun itu hal yang wajar bukan?" tersenyum penuh arti kemudian pemuda itu memainkan kakinya, menggusur pasir, menyebarkan debu setiap kali ia melakukannya.

Menghela napas lelah kemudian aku membalas, "Memangnya kau mau apa dariku? Maaf tapi aku tidak bisa memberikanmu alat kecantikan yang mahal. Ah, aku bahkan tidak tahu apa kesukaanmu."

"Aku suka yang indah, bunga, berkebun itu hobiku," Yukimura mengangkat jarinya ke udara setiap kali ia mengatakan kesukaannya.

"Aku tidak peduli hobimu itu apa," jawabku acuh tak acuh.

"Aku juga suka kakak-kakak perawat di rumah sakit. Mereka cantik," tambahnya lagi sembari mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arahku.

" _Hentai_ ," bisikku pelan, tak cukup untuk didengarnya.

"Tapi kau juga cukup. Aku cukup butuh kamu," ucapnya kemudian.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku keras dan melemparkannya ke wajah cantik nan rupawan miliknya. Sedikit banyak membuatnya berjengit mundur ke belakang.

"Kau bercanda seperti itu lagi aku akan benar-benar memukulmu," ucapku dingin.

"Woa! Woa! Woa!" Yukimura tertawa sejenak, "Kamu benar-benar menarik."

Setelah itu kami tenggelam dalam pikiran kami masing-masing, dalam keheningan panjang janggal yang terasa begitu nyaman. Angin berhembus memainkan rambut sebahuku yang diikat buntut kuda, juga rambut bergelombang milik Yukimura. Sekilas aku bisa mencium aroma shampo Yukimura yang begitu manis dan segar. Lalu tanpa sadar aku menyenderkan kepalaku di bahunya, menikmati langit sore dari bangku cadangan.

"Hei, kenapa kamu begitu keras kepala dan sedikit um kasar? Tanganmu seperti bergerak lebih dulu daripada pikiranmu," tanya Yukimura. Suara rendah sedikit tinggi di ujung kata miliknya berdengung di telingaku.

Aku menghela napas, tidak yakin perlu menjelaskan apapun, "Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan tempatku tumbuh bukan? Panti asuhan swasta tidak semewah itu."

"Maaf karena telah bertanya," ucapnya, meski aku sama sekali tidak merasa ia menyesal.

Aku menggeleng, "Lagi pula kau sudah tahu jawabannya bukan?"

Ia terdiam cukup lama, "Maaf."

"Berhenti berkata maaf, kau tidak benar-benar salah," ucapku kemudian dilanjutkan dengan kekehan kecil, "Terkadang kau aneh, sisanya kau gila."

"Maaf," ucapnya lagi.

Aku menarik kepalaku dari bahunya untuk melihat wajah pemuda itu, "Aku rasa sekali lagi kau berkata maaf aku akan memu–"

"Aku menyukaimu," ucapnya kemudian, "Maaf."

Kini giliranku yang terdiam, "Ah, oke, tadi itu sedikit kaku."

"Maaf," lagi-lagi Yukimura meminta maaf, kali ini wajahnya menunduk ke bawah.

Aku berpikir mengenai cinta, lalu aku kembali teringat kisah Iblis dan Tuhan menurut presepsiku, "Mencintai itu bukan sebuah dosa yang hanya karena kau memilikinya maka harus kau minta maaf."

Yukimura mendongkakkan wajahnya, "Ah bukan. Aku meminta maaf atas hal lain."

"Eh jadi kau tidak mencintaiku?" tanyaku bingung.

"Tidak. Aku mencintaimu, menyukaimu, sungguh. Sejak pertama kali kau masuk klub lari dan berlatih lari di sana," Yukimura menunjuk sudut jalan yang sering menjadi _track_ latihan berlari, "Kau berlari melewati lapangan tenis, dan aku selalu memperhatikanmu setelahnya."

"Tapi aku tidak pernah memperhatikanmu," jawabku sejujurnya.

Lalu Yukimura tertawa, "Setidaknya kamu sudah memperhatikanku sekarang."

"Aku tidak!" protesku keras.

"Setidaknya lebih daripada sebelumnya," iris violetnya melebar dan memipih seiring dengan paparan cahaya mentari yang mengenai wajahnya dengan tidak stabil dikarenakan awan yang beriringan.

"Lupakan. Lalu hal lain yang kau bilang tadi apa? Kau mau meminta maaf atas hal apa?" tanyaku mulai merasa lelah menghadapi anak dewa ini.

"Ah, sejujurnya aku sudah mencoba menarik perhatianmu dari jauh sebelum ini," jawabnya disertai senyuman mentari, "Lalu karena kamu tak kunjung sadar, akhirnya aku melemparkan sebuah bola tenis ke wajahmu. Misi berhasil."

Ingatkan aku bahwa membunuh adalah perbuatan dosa. Memukuli orang lain hingga rasanya lebih baik mati juga dosa. Diskors dari klub lari juga merupakan sebuah dosa. Lalu jatuh cinta pada mahluk yang diam-diam menyesatkan seperti Yukimura juga hal yang sama.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyukaimu," ucapku setelah akhirnya mampu memberikan respon.

"Oh ya? Kamu harus berjuang lebih untuk itu," sentuhan lembut di ubun-ubun kepalaku terasa panas, rasanya seperti darah naik ke kepalaku seluruhnya, memberikan semburat kemerahan yang khas.

"Dasar bodoh!" teriakku frustasi. Sedetik kemudian aku melihat setan Rikkai itu terjembab ke tanah. Lalu detik berikutnya aku menemukan diriku berteriak keras dengan pipi yang merona merah, "Kau yang harus berjuang, dasar-anak-dewa-bodoh!"

.

.

.

" **Kenapa kau begitu senang** _ **berlari**_ **?"**

"Karena dikejar untuk diperjuangkan, selalu terasa menyenangkan."

.

.

.

 **Fin.**

* * *

A/N:

It's challenge fic #14perjuangan yang merupakan kelanjutan dari challenge fic #14 yang pernah ada. Kali ini pun Sirius melakukannya dengan Abang Kaito Akahime. Kami mempublish dua buah ceritanya yang berbeda, yang dipublish di hari yang sama dengan tantangan yang sama dan fandom yang sama. Rekomended banget buat cek fanfic buatan abangku! (^w^)/

Sejujurnya bingung harus menulis apa mengenai perjuangan. Kemerdekaan? Nope! Ini perjuangan cinta. Maafkan kalau ceritanya agak maksa (T^T). Semoga berkesan. Jadi, gimana nih? Bagus? Perlu perbaikan? Kasih tahu lewat review yaa~ ditunggu~ syalalala~ (^w^)v

With loves and hugs,

The Sirius of Black Daria.

So… Mind to Review?


End file.
